Guns Don't Kill
by Kenny-chan Cant Spelll
Summary: Another Man Falls To His Feet, Drowning In His Own Blood. Innocent. Naruto Would Never Do These Things. He Would Fight These People. But The Gun In My Hands Screams For More. This Is Too Much. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

******＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／**

******A/N: Hey! Hope You Enjoy The New Story! This is in Sasuke's Point Of View, And Is Actually In The Ninja World. The Only Change is That Sasuke Never Left To Go Out For His Brother. I'll Be Updating Once Every Few Days, This Story Is Rather Short But I think Rather Good. Changed Up my writing style And All And I really Hope I get some Feedback! **

**_Warnings:_****  
****Constant Death**  
**Blood And Gore**  
**Disturbing Scence**  
**Boy x Boy**  
**Very Political**  
**Cursing**

******Disclaimer: K Mashi Owns Naruto Not I Or anyone Else For That Matter**

* * *

**_Guns Don't Kill_**

I still remember the first time I picked up that M-16 assault riffle, but back I would have thought of it plainly as a black gun. We where all in shock as the commander held the machine in our line of vision. I can still feel my eye dancing across the trigger, wanting nothing more to pull it back and great the overpowering feeling. I doubt any person in that room, strangers and familiars included, ever even picked up the weapon; let alone feel it recoil in their palms as the sharp bullet travels threw the slits of air. I wondered, flashing my comrades a perceptive glance, if any of them ever had the yearning for that vigorous moment as I did.

"This is the way of action we want you all to get use to," Our commander declared patting the loaded gun after he set it back on the table. The room me, and some twenty people where filled in was tight and suffocating, but over time, more and more unnoticeable. I spent three years, wandering in and out of that, what would later be named by my comrades, Introductory Lab. I suppose the room never really had a name, but in all honesty there was no need for one, for the tone of our general's voice always told us where to file. This is the place where I learned what I could accomplish.

"But, why can't we use our normal jutsu's and chakra?" A man recognized to me as Kiba asked, still unaware of the situation at hand. Although then, I may not have regarded such a question as insulting, but now I find it is more then just so. Asking questions wastes time. And time is the most precious thing a person can have. Do not ask questions. Just do as follows.

Our commander, a man I had never encountered, slowly staggered his way to the long faced twenty year old brunette, pupil the size of a pin tip, he reached over and grasped the man by the collar.

At this point my eyes fell back onto the entrancing gun, not even the snap of his voice could break my glaze.

"You, yes you pretty boy, I want you to come up here." The commander ordered, dropping his vice around the man I wish I got the opportunity to know better. Kiba, or so I then called him, tottered to the center of the room. Beads of sweat accumulating over his olive skin. His auburn shaggy locks slightly concealed his dilated eyes, both ginger orbs wide with anxiety.

"What's your name kid?" My commander inquired walking short steps around the brunette.

"Kiba" He stated directly, his gaze smartly not following the higher ranked orbit.

My commander stopped, crossing his arms behind his back walking strait up to the man on display.

He looked him dead, his bead like eyes never changing their angle. Without any reaction in between the commander laughed bitterly, bending into his chest.

"Your name will never be used as such boy, your first name means nothing in a place like this. The only name that matters is the one you and you're past family carried for years." Our commander sneered, looking up darkly at the brunette.

Ready to pass out, Kiba raised a hand to his forehead.

"Yes sir." He said, borrowing a voice of that creature whom goes by Inuzuka.

Funny how a man who has been in the business of killing for the majority of his life still found the weakness burrowed in his head. Our minds certainly are heartless.

The commander lifted a rough finger, bringing it down on the brunette's skin.

"This?" He asked, jabbing his nail at Kiba's red tattoos, a trait symbol stitched onto all members of the Inuzuka clan. Constantly at the early stages in my life Kiba would brag about such fang markings, exclaiming how proud he was to be part of the family he was born under. Quiet an annoyance for someone like me, my own clan having massacred due to a close relative of mine. I could make no such claims.

"My clan markings sir." Commander nodded slowly, understanding the importance of symbol.

The older man slowly began tracing the shape, a thoughtful look capturing his expression.

"I want them removed." He stated bluntly, moving away from the brunette. Kiba's eyes widened, backing away from the two men from the back that walked up to him, turning him into a separate room.

I watched as they dragged him away, feeling a clawing pain in my stomach as the man began loosing his composure. Had I not known better I would have called out my commander for contradictory. Pointing out the importance of one's family name then removing that very thing from the brunette. But I understand why such action occurred. If I agree or not has nothing to do with the matter.

"Now," The commander said, clapping his hands together, "This will be the new way of doing things around here. I will be giving a lesson on how to fire a gun so listen well," Not for the first time to day, I turned to lock gaze with my best friend. Naruto Uzumaki. The blond had been watching the scene play in front of him and even I bit back a wince as the usual bright young adult flush. I assure you it was not fear my friend felt, he was not the type of person to feel such way and never would he be.

I always liked Naruto. Since the age of nine I realized that I wanted him more then any other person. And I wanted him to feel the same way. I didn't know I was in love with him until I was finally put on a team him. I couldn't stay away from him. And I didn't think it was possible after being with him for such a length of time. But I never told him. There was no place for love in my life.

* * *

**A/N: Next update Is on It's Way! Please Tell Me What You Think! I Live For Reviews! The Cover Is Done By Me And You Can Find It On My DD Account Along With Other Art That Goes Along With My Stories, Username Is kennyisthecutest! Review My Sexy Beasts!  
Love Kenny-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

******＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／**

******Disclaimer: K Mashi Owns Naruto Not I Or anyone Else For That Matter**

* * *

**_Guns Don't Kill_**

I was good. Very good a shooting. The M4 5.56 assault rifle was my gun of choice. Many others had little difficulties shooting the targets given, mainly due to the fact that as Konoha ninjas we where rather experienced with aim. But I was particularly good. So good that I was immediately appointed captain, the second rank of a fighter.

This was the first title I was ever given apart from a member of team seven. That title means much more to me.

The world has gotten to be much more since then. I was nineteen. Me, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and our jonin captain Hatake Kakashi had gotten back from our first mission in weeks. We all knew the state of our nation was bad that day. We silently refused to talk about it. Missions where no longer being assigned. People started loosing their houses. New security was equipped at every stop. We remained wordless as our own Hokage was found dead in her office.

No one said anything. Then one day Kakashi sat down and talked with us. We should have seen it coming. It seemed so clear thinking back on it. But that moment shocked me horribly.

It seemed we did not know the extent in how bad our nation situation was. Team seven was forced into the enrollment of this war. The village was placed under new rule. The concept of a ninja was now defined as someone who could wipe out a man with one blow. A fighter

The feeling of power I possessed was like nothing I felt before as I moved up my ranks. When Konoha changed, it seemed to drag anyone caught it its grasps with it.

Inuzuka hardly spoke, unless of course it was about wiping out a group of 'poor bleeding fuckers' a term he often snarled before sniping members of the enemy. Weather or not they are on the battle field had no concern to him.

Nara had become something of a strategizer, all his head could ever rap around was exterminating the largest group of people in the shortest amount of time.

Even Akimichi, the once obese man had become somewhat of anorexic, constantly filled with the fear of poison making it's way into his meals.

Power was my source of energy. I loved the feeling of pulling out my gun. Feeling the after taste as it broke into the air. Where it landed was a place my head had not yet been able to comprehend.

Soon I moved into the same rank as my once ninja teacher Hayate. We where sent to infiltrate a major town on enemy territory not less then a month after I became acquainted with my rank.

I remember watching as Haruno, created the weapon. She too now a different person all together. Her floral hair no longer died, and instead light brown locks limply hung on her shoulders. Her jaded eyes hazed over and hardly even locked in with mine as she put together the ingredients. Her medical skills lead her to the place she is today. A creature of infection.

She shifted back and forth, throwing bits of minerals in the soon, caudate nucleus decomposition powder. If a human inhales the mixture, within the next twenty hours the center of you brain will dysfunction, break apart and kill you. And it spread like wild fire.

I saluted her as she handed me the enclosed toxins, her blank emerald eyes blinking before getting back to her work of infection. Never a word was spoken from the girl's lips.

We set off early in the morning. Getting in was simple. Children, mothers, and fathers paraded the streets. I remember a member of my squad whispering at how weak our enemy was, with joy. Responding to such a statement was not something I could do at that moment. My own streets flooded with shoulders and guards. The difficulty that involved entering any building, even if you belonged to the community. The goodness of it all. How much sweeter weakness seemed.

We sometime later found ourselves at the top of a tall building, overlooking the lively city. The team, figuring the best way to scatter the disease so that it kills as many people as it could, while I stared. When I started this task less then three days ago, our enemy wore an empty face. I had killed before. I had killed many people. I knew the faces that people made as they tried to do the same. I knew the face of desire. I knew the face desperation. And more often then not, I knew the face of a dead man.

The mouth hangs open destroying the previous chagrin, eyes cloud as the pupil opens to an endless black paradise, a crumbled up man is all that would be left as the face falls forward, knees breaking underneath. I do not want these people to where such faces.

It was then when our Commander cursed loudly. It seemed that the fear the toxic disease, not only on the people of the city, but possibly though our own lungs evolved at that moment.

We where told holding our breath would be they only option, and there was much belief that it would work fully. I made no objections as our Commander called out Hatake.

"What is that covering your mouth?" He asked in rage-suffocated words.

"This is the mask I always wear Commander."

The man snarled.

"Do you think your better then everyone else?"

"No sir."

"Do you think you're the only one who doesn't deserve to die?"

"No sir."

"Good. So take that mask on immediately."

This idea always intrigued me as a child. Naruto, Sakura and I constantly talked of ways of getting that mask off. I even came to the point that we would take the man out to lunch just to get a look at his concealed face. But when that order was breathed, I downcast my eyes. I did not look at the face of Kakashi Hatake. A man deserves to be stubborn when they are risking their life.

I was the one whom opened the bag, watching the chocolate powder hitched with the wind. It swept through city unnoticed by the mothers, holding bags of groceries for her family. It went unnoticed by the fathers, looking through windows for furnisher. It seemed the children noticed it though, as they wheezed and rubbed their tainted eyes.

The next day, seventeen hundred people died. All of them considered are enemies but one. There was no grave. Too many already filled the land. Instead all that was done was a delivery of news. Not even sad news, mind you, just news. I don't believe anyone cried. There was quiet a line of people he would have had to get around if we cried for everyman lost in our field. I do believe our Commander whimpered a bit. I may not have peered over at his face that day, but I can tell you it was something of a limp jaw, hazed eyes, endless black splotches and knees the broke from under him. I never thought that would be the face of my teacher. The face I always yearned to see, it is far to common to be constantly cloaked. But our Commander never regretted his order.

* * *

**A/N: Thank You To My Reviews Your Words Mean A Lot To Me. Thanks! Please Review Even More!**

**Love Kenny-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**************＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto, the owner of Naruto doesn't apologize for the late update, Kenny-chan does tho!**

* * *

**_Guns Don't Kill_**

It seemed they only person who did not change was my best friend. Somehow I found it unnatural to call this man Uzumaki. I could truly only think of him as a few of my own titles. He too moved up at some point, held back for refusing if I believe. Much like he would be. I was meant to fell happy, as he rushed over to me, a toothy grin on his face. But I just felt sick.

Power was my goal in life, even as a child I would constantly seek to outdo this boy. Although I loved him deeply, I wanted to be better. But now I am sick. Very sick. Did I have nothing more to want then seek power over my own _comrade? _ Maybe it was because of the demon fox, a tailed beast kept deep in Naruto's body. I had no reason to be.

My best friend was taken a way years ago because of that. We all got him back of course. When he returned to us something had changed though. We met with the Hokage. She told us, for some reason the blond no longer has the ability to turn let the beast control his body. Unless he wanted to die that is. It seemed to me, the men who had taken the love of my life forced the demon to grow inside of him. The blond was constantly in pain. With lots of pills.

I was knew I was loosing my mind as I smiled back. I still wanted to be more.

I believe actual war was declared as our enemy began weakening. This shocked many of us. Shocked some so bad, couldn't even move. I threw up. All this time, I was murdering men whom weren't out to do the same. I did not talk about it though. I just did as I was told, train more, learn to use new weapons, new ways to kill.

Naruto did though. He cried and yelled. He was never to good at ending someone's life. He had the skills. Great skills. Maybe even skills that surpass my own. But more often then not, he refused. A lot of trouble was given to him for that, constantly the worst assignments where pinned to his name, being forced to skip meals, the generals roared at him as well. But I never expected to find him beaten on the metal bathroom floor, coiled up under a liter of metallic blood.

I did all I could. He simply would not talk. I gave up as fat tears streamed down his bruised face. Instead, I curled my arms around him, resting him in my grasp. He did not refuse, leaning his face into my chest. I really did love him.

In no time at all my training was used against me. Me, along with many other fighters, filed onto the aircraft. My power with a sniper exceeded many others as I was awarded a helicopter. I, along with seven other have shared the space.

Two of which where snipers such as myself, though they where not nearly as good as me, two generals also boarded, controlling the plane was their main job.

My Commander was there too, usually telling us where and whom we should be shooting at. Haruno was said to be working in the back, creating bombs that would possibly blind the other side as well as wipe out any chakra being used.

The last person I also had yet to see, as I boarded.

Naruto's name was listed on the helicopter, which made me miserable beyond belief, but nonetheless, was nowhere is sight. I did not want him in this. This was dangerous. I tried to do whatever I could to prevent him from taking part. I wanted to break his legs, cut off his arms; I would have done _anything_ to get him out of the kill zone. So I searched and searched. I ran so much that day. I ran until I found him. And yet, I still could not get to him. I don't believe I ever exchanged words with such a high ranked officer. But there he was, a small smile on his face, conversing with the man. I wanted to scream, rip apart the wall and murder everyone, but I did not. Instead I did something much worse. I left, and did not say a word.

Before long, I was killing. And for some reason it did not feel the same to shoot the man with teary eyes aiming at me, as it did when he fell silently, without even the possibility of success. It seemed, as the helicopter did a dip, my gun piercing a hole through nine men; the possibility of success is a much worse feeling then clear defeat.

I did not like the thing in my hands. I could not stand the way it would ruin a person's soul, the biggest part of any human, then only give me a recoil. I deserve more then that. At least rip off my arms, tear open my stomach, do at least, _something_ important. It makes a life seem to be the equivalent to a backwards leap. That idea did not make me feel any better.

Is this what I though power was? This is not power. This is disgusting. People like me; knowing absolutely nothing, falling to the ground, spewing blood like animals. And it yet they seam more human then I am. The helicopter swoops down again, as twenty more fall off their feet. I could understand the person I killed before when I was young. I saw what they wanted and why it was wrong. I cannot do that anymore. All I see in these people is me. And I do not know what want either. I wonder if it's bad. I have a feeling it's bad.

My eye is taken of the man; helplessly defending himself under the lens of my gun, as a shriek is echoed through my aircraft. I turn to face the shrill girl, her mouth being forced closed by my Commander and a general, both men trying to muzzle her, forcing her to the ground. She looks at me with tear-filled eyes, a terrified expression painted on her face.

"They took him!" She manages to screech before my Commander punches her down, grabbing his gun, he pins it to her forehead. Something she had been self-conscious about since I met her.

I still don't understand what it is that has gotten her so upset, but I doubt it's worth her life, so I shake my head, silently telling her to behave. Her emerald eyes widen, as she turns to face the gun to her right.

The general sighed, waiting for the girl to follow behind him, back to her station. But she pays no mind to him, as she begins shaking. I start to wonder if she is sick, because it is un-normal for someone to look as wild as she did and _not_ be diseased. Perhaps something spread through the mouth, but I don't ask.

I want to look away, get back to my game, but her eyes insist other wise. I watched the way her throat tightened and eye's popped. Before I could silence her she screamed.

"They took Naruto! They're going to use his-" I watched speechlessly as her mouth fell open, her eyes dilated and head fell beside her as a fire of a gun echoed through the air.

My throat when dry as I watched the cherry liquid leak from her temples. A monster's pained howl shaking me until my eyes saw red.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks everyone for reading this far! Sorry for the late update! Promise to update real soon and reviews as usual mean sooo much to me!**

**Love Kenny-chan**


End file.
